


know you like the tattoo on my shoulder

by redmaynes



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, adam is one demanding sonuva bitch, double teaming, get ready for some HELLA risqué tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmaynes/pseuds/redmaynes
Summary: Adam’s life philosophy was what you give is what you get. Tonight, it was about giving to Steven and Andrew, but also about taking itall.





	know you like the tattoo on my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poiregourmande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiregourmande/gifts).



> to the adam anon that submitted an ask to em asking for adam content.... hi. it me. here you go, friend (^:
> 
> i had a lot of fun figuring out the logistics of this whole fic (the title of my doc was "logistics??? in MY writing abt sex??? unlikely"), but it would not have been possible without the help of em, to whom i dedicated this fic to. she helped me with the details and perspective of this fic, as well as trying to describe the ever elusive adam, and she has my gratitude 
> 
> go check her out on tumblr [@poiregourmande](https://poiregourmande.tumblr.com/) !!
> 
> title from the song hope by tim legend WHICH YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO WHILE READING THIS
> 
> enjoy

There was something about getting on his knees that made Adam _wanting_. The sensation of the floor, toes curling in anticipation as Steven or Andrew would fumble with his belt, pants and underwear slipping down just enough so that Adam could rise up and tongue at the head of his cock, and the groan that escapes his lips is one that Adam would feel all down his spine, making him shiver with delight.

Tonight it was Steven: he’s still wearing his button-down and jacket— the one he received in the mail yesterday. It was a Tommy Hilfiger yachting jacket, navy and nylon, as told to him and Andrew by Steven reverently, and Adam had absentmindedly rubbed his fingers on the fabric, testing it out, interested in the sound it made as Steven waved his arms around, brushing his own sides.

Whenever Steven’s hand tightened in Adam’s hair to pull back his head, there was that whisper of sound of nylon against nylon, the rasp sending prickles of sensation up Adam’s neck as he hummed low in his throat, pulling back all the way to have the head of Steven’s cock resting on his swollen bottom lip. 

Steven’s khakis and boxers were pooled at his ankles, his bare legs bracketing Adam’s head, slightly shaking from the stimulation. Even while leaning against the wall Steven looked like he was about to collapse, lips parted as he shuddered and guided Adam down again.

“You couldn’t wait for Andrew, huh?” he asked softly, huffing out a laugh, and Adam ignored the question when the answer was right in front of Steven.

“I thought I heard you guys come in,” said Andrew, and Steven looked up to see him walk out of the bathroom, honey blond hair damp and darkened, with only a towel around his waist as he ambled towards them, wisps of steam trailing behind him. Steven was so focused on Adam that he didn’t hear the bathroom door open.

“Hey,” Steven breathed out, and Andrew’s mouth quirked up.

“Hey,” Andrew said and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Steven’s lips, carding his hands through Adam’s hair, which Adam pushed up into. “I didn’t know you were coming home early.”

“I was able to get through everything on time,” Steven replied, and he gasped after Adam swallowed him down again, and his grip on Adam’s hair tightened until his knuckles stood out prominently under his skin.

 “Adam, c’mon,” Andrew gently chided, pulling his head back as a string of saliva connected from Steven’s cock to Adam’s mouth, “We’re not ending the night here.”

 Which was why they were currently naked on the bed with Adam on his hands and knees waiting for whatever was going to be given to him.

 Adam’s life philosophy was what you give is what you get. Tonight, it was about giving to Steven and Andrew, but also about taking it _all_.

 “C’mere,” Andrew crooned, ducking down to brush his lips over Adam, giving him a filthy, open-mouthed kiss that Steven heard more than saw, as he tapped the half-empty lube bottle on his thigh, the suction making a squirting noise when Steven squeezed it out on his fingers, and he suppressed a giggle at that, while brushing them over Adam’s ass.

Adam pulled away from his fingers, and he broke the kiss with a wet sound, looking back at Steven exasperatedly. “You forgot to warm it up again.”

“Oh. Shoot.” His cheeks reddened, and Steven hurriedly rubbed the lube between his fingers before pressing again, slicking up the pucker. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, be careful.”

“Yeah, get with the program, Steven,” Andrew teased, and Steven scowled at Andrew and the back of Adam’s head.

“See how cheeky he’s getting? You’re rubbing off on him,” he told Andrew, and the other smirked.

“Yeah, he’s got a lot of cheek,” Andrew said, eyes flicking down to where Steven was slowly stretching out Adam, and Steven groaned.

“I thought the puns were reserved for mealtimes only?” he asked, withdrawing his fingers when he felt Adam rock back, an indication that he was ready for more.

“Who said this wasn’t dinner, though?” Andrew was grinning now, and Steven bit his lip from responding, lest he said something just as nasty.

“You’re insufferable,” he grumbled, and Andrew and Adam started laughing at that.

“Today we’re eating ass at three different—”

“I understood what you were referring to!” Steven interrupted, and his face was  _really_ pink now. It didn’t help that the A’s were shaking with laughter, and oh my  _god_ Steven hated them so much—

“So you gonna fuck me or what?” Adam said between giggles, and Steven swatted him lightly for that.

“Only ‘cause you ask so nicely,” Steven said drily, and he slicked up his cock with the remaining lube on his hand, and carefully positioned himself before slowly pressing in, looking intently at Adam for any signs of discomfort.

“Mmm, yeah,” Adam sighed, dropping his head between his arms and propping himself up on his elbows, pressing back against Steven, who gritted his teeth at the warm, slick feeling of Adam around him, and closed his eyes to block out everything and heighten his senses.

“God, you take it so well.” Andrew’s voice was a rumble of contentedness, and Steven let out a breath hearing him. The  _things_ that Andrew’s voice did to him…

Steven opened his eyes and slid out slowly, until the head of his cock was barely caught on Adam’s rim, and pushed back in, one hand next to Adam’s side bracing himself, while his other hand gripped Adam’s waist. “This okay?”

“Mhmm.” How Adam’s dreamy hum managed to make both his dick and heart jump, Steven may never know. He probably should keep that thought to himself for now, lest he made Andrew and Adam crack up again, which would definitely make him lose his rhythm. 

“I wanna suck you off,” Adam said, gazing up at Andrew, who lovingly brushed a calloused thumb over Adam’s bottom lip.

“Mmkay,” Andrew said, and settled down onto the sheets as Adam ducked his head down and licked a stripe up his dick, and proceeded to swallow him down.

Giving head to Andrew was different than giving head to Steven, but Adam didn’t love it any less. While Steven was expressive and vocal, Andrew was more calm and controlling, not ever saying anything unless Adam did something that _really_ surprised him.

Steven’s dick was slimmer than Andrew’s, so he filled Adam’s mouth differently. Andrew’s girthiness meant Adam’s lips would wrap around him obscenely without Adam even trying. That coupled with the fact that Andrew liked to use his mouth with a little more roughness than Steven was something that excited Adam to no end whenever he went down on Andrew. It made him feel debauched and degraded, in the best way imaginable.

It felt just the right amount of dirty to have his breath taken away for moments, to be someone Andrew could use to get himself off. And having Andrew say the filthiest things to him while his cock was down Adam’s throat was one of his greatest weaknesses.

“You look so good taking cock,” Andrew murmured, lips pink and luscious after kissing Adam. Adam looked up at him under his lashes, cheeks warming at Andrew’s words. “We can do this all day, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Adam hummed in reply, and Andrew rolled his hips forward, slowly but firmly, Adam rocking back towards Steven and making him stutter, freezing a bit before slowly fucking into Adam again.

“You know how much I love filling up this sweet mouth?” Andrew drawled, trailing a finger along Adam’s bearded jaw, and hooking his thumb into the corner of his mouth. He sucked in a short breath when Adam steadily took all of him down, until his nose was just brushing the dark blond hair that curled above Andrew’s dick, his throat working around Andrew’s cockhead.

“Such a good boy for me,” Andrew cooed, and Adam reddened even more at that. He placed a hand on Andrew’s thigh, brushing over the almost translucent hair there, and Andrew reached down to interlace their fingers-- Adam resting his forearm on Andrew’s thigh for support-- holding tightly while Adam moved forward minutely each time Steven delicately thrust into him.

Steven fucked him with a certain kind of reverence, like every time was his first time. Whenever he had Steven’s dick down his throat, Adam was the one in control, but he was more than happy to have Steven take him apart slowly when he was above— or under Adam, filling him up exquisitely.

Adam focused on letting his throat relax, as Andrew lazily but firmly thrust up into his mouth, holding him up with one hand, while he rocked back to where Steven was sliding into him. He palmed himself to relieve some of the ache there, eyes closing and focusing on not choking while keeping up with the slow rhythm Steven had going on. He let out a low moan, muffled around Andrew’s cock, as he took what both of them had to offer.

 _This is what heaven is_.

It was one of Steven’s favorite things to say, when they were sampling a particularly delicious dish, when he faceplanted into the bed after a particularly taxing day, when he’s being held down by Andrew or Adam and gasping for release.

Adam had to agree, _this is what heaven is_. Only when he was struggling to breathe or concentrate on a particular sensation was when he felt the most present. With both Andrew and Steven inside him, he felt... grounded. They were both giving their attention to him, in different ways, and because of that Adam felt like a _slut_ , but he also felt _wanted_ and _appreciated_ and _loved_.

He hollowed his cheeks around Andrew, relishing in the hiss of surprise that came from above him.

Andrew pulled Adam off of him as he locked eyes with Steven, leaning forward to kiss Steven, nipping roughly at him as he gripped Steven’s jaw. 

“Animal,” Steven said, smiling between kisses, and his breath hitched when Andrew tilted up his jaw to leave bruising kisses on his throat, and probably a very visible hickey right on his pulse point.

“You love it,” Andrew drawled, and he pulled Adam off to kiss Adam slowly, hovering just above him and pulling back every time Adam rocked forward, to which Adam groaned frustratedly.

“Andrew—“

“Yeah, baby?” Andrew smoothed down Adam’s hair where it stuck up from his pulling, and ghosted his fingers across his beard, scratchy against his skin.

“I want your dick back in my mouth right now.”

Andrew let out a soft laugh. “Always so demanding.” He inhaled sharply when Adam took him down again. Adam looked delectable, mouth messy, dark lashes looking even longer at the angle where Andrew was looking, and those brown eyes gazing up at him just—

“That’s my good boy,” he whispered again, just to see Adam shudder at the words.

There was too much going on at the same time, being filled by Steven, by Andrew, the steady rhythm that rocked all three of them. This was what Adam lived for, the feeling of being  _taken_ and  _used_ and _cherished_ all at the same time, his ass getting filled _so well_ , his jaw aching, saliva sliding down his chin, and his cock aching so good that it seemed unthinkable to try to get himself off. Maybe he could come untouched yet again today.

“Adam,” Andrew panted above him, “I’m close.”

Adam only bobbed his head up and down faster, pulling off to swirl his tongue on the swollen head, ears perking up at Andrew’s broken gasp and gently running his thumb over it, marveling at the amount of pre-come that slicked up the pad of his thumb.

“Want me to come on your face?” Andrew asked, and in response Adam tilted his head so that his neck was exposed, the sharp line of his jaw covered in reddish hair contrasting against his skin, and Andrew groaned.

“My fucking _angel_ ,” Andrew said, working his cock and fucking up into his own grip, “Gorgeous little _slut_.”

Adam’s own cock jumped at that, and he took in a shuddering breath, eyelids fluttering, waiting for Andrew’s release. He had to focus on that to stop himself from getting too close to the edge. The familiar pressure right in his lower belly was intensifying, but he didn’t want to come before Andrew or Steven.

“I love it when you talk dirty,” Steven said, and Andrew’s eyes flickered up to him. Steven’s face was tinged with pink, his eyes a little wild with lust, and Andrew knew he was falling apart just like how he himself was.

“I know.” Andrew’s hand sped up, as Adam looked up at him with that honey-sweet gaze and stuck his pink wet tongue a little out of his mouth, and that did it.

“Oh, _f—”_  

He could feel his cock jump in his hand, as he shot come across Adam’s face, streaks of pearly white glistening on the side of Adam’s face, and when Adam made little kitten licks at the head of his cock again his knees almost buckled.

 Andrew was breathing hard above him, and Adam felt a little light-headed as well, his heartbeat audible inside his ears, breathing quickened from having wrenched this reaction from Andrew, and he looked up at Andrew while continuing his ministrations. Andrew’s eyes were unfocused, his brilliant green eyes now a hazy virescent color, and Adam couldn’t take his own eyes away. Steven had once tripped over his own feet from staring too deeply into Andrew’s eyes while they were walking to the entrance to LACMA, and while they’d laughed at him for that, Steven had defensively shot back a “You’d have done the same thing!"

“Mm, too much, babe,” Andrew said, ducking down to press a hard kiss onto his mouth. He wiped off some come off the side of Adam’s face and dipped his thumb into Adam’s mouth, shivering as Adam slowly, meticulously sucked on the digit and cleaned it all off, nosing into the palm of Andrew’s hand.

Adam gasped aloud when Steven slid into him with more force than normal, Steven’s cockhead pressing fully onto his prostrate. 

“Steven—” He spread his knees out a bit more, moaning when Steven spread his cheeks and readjusted to fuck into Adam more earnestly.

“Use me, Steven,” he said, rocking back to Steven with more enthusiasm, body accommodating for the change in position. “I want you to get me so sloppy and wet it’s gonna take both of you to fill me up again.”

Steven’s hips stuttered against his ass, and one look behind Adam’s shoulder showed him how flustered he made Steven. It was one of his favorite things, to get Steven as hot and bothered as possible, to get him to forget his timidness, his level-headedness, and just give into his carnal side.

“You can’t just say things like that, I’m gonna lose it,” Steven breathed out shakily, one hand on the small of Adam’s back and the other gripping his waist, already thrusting a little bit erratically— already losing control.

“That’s the point, isn’t it?” Andrew grinned at Steven, already sitting down and enjoying the show, with Adam nestled between his legs. “He wants you to wreck him as hard as you can.”

 Adam didn’t miss the soft whimper from behind him, or the way Steven gripped him a little bit tighter. “You love this, don’t you? Fucking into me, getting me all wet and then eating me out, this is all you _wanted_ , Steven. Give it to me, baby.”

Adam moaned in delight when Steven quickened his thrusts, hitting him just right, breath catching every time Steven’s length fucked inside him completely, He tightened his muscles around Steven, holding for just a few seconds until Steven came with a sob, hips stuttering as he came inside Adam.

Steven could feel the walls of Adam’s inner muscles clenching around his cock, milking him for all he was worth, until each glide in and out felt slick and filthy, his come catching on the rim of Adam’s asshole and trickling out slowly.

“F-frick,” Steven laughed shakily, thumbing at the mess he made of Adam, spreading his come on Adam’s pucker and dipping it back inside. “That was amazing.”

He pressed a gentle kiss right there, and Adam squirmed, the feel of Steven’s come inside him making him feel deliciously naughty, knees trembling slightly from the moment Steven stilled behind him and spilled himself inside Adam.

It thrilled him to have Steven, Mr. Clean-and-Pristine, to be the one that gave it to Adam raw, and fucked him with an almost devotional, holy dedication. Hearing Steven gasp out Adam’s name like he was uttering exaltations never failed to fill Adam with pride and simmering lust.

He tilted his hips up to Steven’s face, insinuating what he wanted Steven to do.

“Turn over on your back,” Steven instructed gently. Andrew scooted out of the way to let Adam do so, and cradled Adam’s head in his lap when he settled on his back, pillow under his hips to give Steven a better angle.

“ _Steven_.” Adam arched his back, hand snaking down to firmly grip his own dick, jerking himself off as Steven lapped at him, soothing the soreness of his used hole with his tongue.

“Oh my god,” Andrew murmured above him, eyes fixated on Steven and the way he splayed his hands on the backs of Adam’s thighs, how his eyes closed as he focused on giving the utmost pleasure to Adam.

“ _Fuck_ —” Adam’s back arched off the mattress, but Andrew held him down with a firm palm to his sternum. Steven had breached him with his tongue, lapping at his inner walls, as Adam fluttered around the intrusion.

Steven pulled back to catch his breath, chest heaving, eyes flickering down to where Adam was dripping out his own come, skin spit-slick and glistening. He wiped a hand over his chin, and dove in again, determined to get Adam too worked up and delirious to even remember his own name.

He gave a couple of hard laps right at the pucker before breaching it again, relishing the surprised gasp that came from Adam. Steven gripped his thighs to keep him from squirming too much, and fucked his tongue in and out, pulling Adam’s cheeks apart to look at the dusky skin glistening with his spit, before going harder, deeper inside Adam.

Adam felt like he was being split open, like he was falling apart from the inside out. Between Andrew trailing his fingers down his chest, tweaking his sensitive nipples, to Steven eating him out, the feeling at the base of his spine returned, insistently building until he was grinding back into Steven’s face, no doubt making a mess of it.

“I’m gonna come,” Adam gasped, body undulating, pressing into Steven’s face, which Steven took into stride, as he moved his head from side to side, running his hands over Adam’s thighs, the jut of his hip bones, his tightening balls. He pressed his tongue inside again, and sucked hard, right at the rim, and that was what Adam needed.

Adam didn’t make a sound as he came untouched, with his back arched, Andrew anchoring his arms down while Steven held his hips.

Andrew and Steven could feel the tremors that racked Adam’s body, as his cock still spurted out come onto his abdomen, shuddering his way through his orgasm.

Adam let out a broken gasp, cock twitching as it spurted out trails of come, decreasing in length each time he shook in Andrew and Steven’s arms. His heart was beating out of his chest and he was covered in come everywhere he could imagine, but he couldn’t be more content.

“Mm—” Adam shivered as Steven lightly trailed his fingers up his softening length, catching some of Adam’s release on his fingertips, and flicked out his tongue to lick them clean.

“Beautiful,” Andrew whispered, and Steven laughed in response, clambering up to headbutt Andrew’s shoulder, pulling Adam with him.

“Was that okay?” Steven asked Adam, who kissed him hard in response, literally stealing the breath from Steven’s lips.

“Oh.” Steven smiled at him, and bonelessly melted into the sheets on his side of the bed, Adam snuggled in between them. Andrew grabbed a couple of tissues from the box on the nightstand to wipe down Adam’s face and torso, and casually tossed them down to the floor.

“That was so good.” Adam’s muffled reply elicited a hum of agreement from Andrew, and Steven smiled in response, eyes already closed. Andrew strained forward to grab at the comforter and settled it over everyone, sinking back into the pillows.

“My beautiful boys,” Andrew said, watching Steven’s hand twitch as he clutched at the comforter. He smoothed a hand over Steven’s mussed hair. He just changed the color a week ago, from a faded rose gold to a lighter shade: baby pink.

His legs bumped into Adam’s under the sheets, and he slipped a leg in between Adam’s. The bed lurched slightly as Steven sleepily rose up and stumbled to the window, pawing at the curtains.

“Wait, stop, the view’s nice,” Andrew yawned, tilting his head to where Steven’s backside was facing him, the afternoon glow of the sun framing his bare, lanky body.

“Wha— it’s just the backyard,” Steven said, confusedly turning.

“I’m not talking about the yard,” he replied, unabashedly letting his gaze drift down to the swell of Steven’s ass.

“What’re you— oh my god, you’re horrible.” Andrew amusedly dodged the balled up t-shirt Steven aimed at his face, and laughed out loud when Steven hurriedly yanked the curtains over the windows, slipped under the covers again, and stuck his tongue out at Andrew.

“I know.”

“Shut up and let me sleep.” Adam’s muffled words came out from under a pillow, and he elbowed both of them to underscore his point.

“Ow— _okay_ , noted.” Andrew settled in and faced the both of them, burrowing his head into a fluffy pillow. Steven mirrored him, and in moments the air was quiet, the room darkened as they drifted off into their afternoon nap.

“When we’re waking up,” Adam said sleepily, words slightly slurred, “We’re doing this again.”

“Again?” Steven piped up, raising his head to peer incredulously at the mound that was Adam. “I’m not seventeen anymore, you know, _ow_ —”

“Shhh,” Adam admonished and withdrew his elbow, falling silent yet again.

“You guys are both so mean to me,” Steven pouted, making eye contact with an amused Andrew.

“Love you too, babe,” Andrew said, eyes slipping shut.

Steven sighed, and scooted closer, closing his own eyes as well. “Shut up, Andrew.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [@ilnyckyjs](https://ilnyckyjs.tumblr.com/) to screech at me abt anything (or to send in adam prompts (^: or any prompts for that matter)
> 
> also, comments and kudos keep me goin !!


End file.
